Sasuke's Birthday
by BeastBoyRox746
Summary: It's Sasuke's birhday. Everything goes as expected until Sasuke gets an unusual visitor...


**Ha ha! I luv this fanfic! It'z Sasuke's birthday and boy... iz he in 4 a surprise... R&R**

Sasuke was slumped in a chair in a corner of a room. He watched as Kakashi hung streamers all around the room. It was Uchiha Sasuke's birthday. He hated this day more than anything. Every year he watched as Kakashi did all the party stuff like the cake and decorations. Every year he watched as Naruto and Sakura walked through his doors holding wrapped boxes full of krap. And every year something always went wrong.

Take last year for example. Naruto had put little bombs inside every balloon before Kakashi blew them up. While Kakashi was passing out the cake they all exploded scaring the shit out of everyone. Well, except Naruto. He was on the floor laughing. So there he was, watching Kakashi dart back and forth humming. And right on time Naruto and Sakura burst through the door.

"Happy birthday Sasuke-san!" Sakura greeted him while Kakashi took her present and put it on the table. Sasuke slumped deeper into his chair.

"Konichiwa Sakura. Konichiwa Naruto." Kakashi welcomed the two ninja. Naruto waved at his sensei as he put his gift on the table with the others. Next to the gifts was a round cake. The icing was red and it had black details on it so it looked like the sharingon.

"Mmm…" Naruto licked his lips as he reached his finger towards the cake.

"You dunce!" Sakura yelled as she bopped Naruto on the head.

"Ow!" the blond rubbed his head in pain. "That hurts every time, y'know."

Suddenly the door slammed open and a dark figure walked in. Sasuke jumped up while the others just stood there gasping.

"What are you doing here?!" Sasuke yelled pointing an accusing finger at… Itachi-kun! Mwhahahahahaha! The avenger pulled out a kunai and charged toward Itachi, who just stood there silently. Before Sasuke could do anything, Itachi was behind him with his kunai close to his young brothers throat.

"Hold your breath little brother. Before I killed the whole Uchiha clan I promised mother that I would always celebrate your birthday."

Sasuke growled. "I doubt that!" he yelled as he tried to punch his older brother in his face.

Itachi grabbed Sasuke's fist and whispered in his ear. "You wouldn't want to disobey mother now would you."

Sasuke once again growled as his mussels relaxed and Itachi loosened his grip and Sasuke fell to the floor.

Kakashi snapped out of his state of confusion and held his arms out. "Yay! Another guest! Lets open presents!" The sensei pulled up an extra chair for Itachi and somehow got Sasuke over to the table. At first the young Uchiha refused to open his presents until Itachi threatened to kill him on the spot.

There were three gifts on the table. The first one was a large pink box with cherry blossoms all over it and tied in a big red bow. We can all guess who got him this one. Sasuke slowly opened it to reveal a big cute teddy bear. Sakura smiled as Sasuke threw the stuffed animal on the floor.

The next was a yellow envelope. Inside was a gift card for a free bowl of ramen at the noodle shop. Sasuke sighed. _'I don't even like ramen.' _Sasuke thought as the card joined the lonely bear on the floor.

The last gift was from Kakashi. It turned out to be volume three of Make Out Paradise. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he opened the cover. Written on the inside in big bold sharpie was 'PROPERTY OF HATAKE KAKASHI… DIE.' Sasuke looked at Kakashi as the book joined the rejected gifts with a thud.

There were no more presents on the table. Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura eyed the silent assassin while Sasuke just sighed… again. "Huh… Oh." Itachi noticed the others staring at him and reached into his cloak.

Sasuke jumped back in attack position as Itachi pulled out a small shurieken. "Relax Sasuke-chan! Sheesh! Its just your present." Itachi replied as he placed the shurieken on the table. The others just stared at it as a cricket could be heard in the background. "Oh!" Itachi once again reached into his robe since he just remembered something. This time he pulled out a small pink bow and lightly placed it on the shurieken. "Happy birthday Sasuke-chan." He said with a smirk.

Sasuke just stared at it more. Finally he added it to his other millions of shurieken.

"Time for cake!" Kakashi said happily while lighting the fourteen candles on the cake in front of Sasuke. Naruto was just about to blow them out like he does every year since Sasuke always refused when Kakashi pulled out a camera.

Sasuke was slouched in his chair with Itachi behind him and Naruto was giving his teammate bunny ears while Sakura was trying to be as close to Sasuke as possible.

"Say cheese!" Kakashi said as he pulled the camera in front of his face. Right before he took the picture, Itachi shoved Sasuke's face right into the cake. Lets just say the picture turned out like this.

Itachi's hand was on Sasuke's head, which was in the cake. Naruto was pointing and laughing while Sakura just stood there gaping.

THE END!

**Hehe. I just luved typing this. U mock my grammer and I will hang u from my bed with 1 of my dad'z nek tiez. Same goes for flamerz, critisizerz, buttholez and so on. Got requests? Send them to **


End file.
